


欧石楠的故事

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	欧石楠的故事

先生，可否请您跟随我稍嫌拖沓的脚步，登上这一边的楼梯？请放轻步伐，这栋房子年头太久，最轻微的踩踏都会使它发出瘆人的声响，那恐怕会打扰到正在休息的人。请随意坐，不必拘谨。在这里您是我的客人，我向来喜欢客人。我整日幽居在这荒僻的小镇上，对外界的新消息一无所闻，只能依靠您这样的访客才能得知些有趣儿的新鲜事。让我想想……今年是一八五零年了吧？听说世界各地都在爆发激烈的革命，但我记性不好，已经完全忘记它们的结果怎样了。不，我们还是不谈革命了吧。对我这样上年纪的人来说，这种事情带来的遗憾总是多过于惊喜，尤其我又总那么的恋旧。  
是的，我是一个恋旧的人。您从我身上这身过时的衣裳就能看得出来。旧物常有无法替代的价值。就比如我手上的这块有一百多年历史的圆形玻璃镇纸石，经历了这么多年，它反而愈加光滑、坚硬，光滑得就像猫头鹰的眼睛，坚硬得就像雪莱那颗烧不坏的心。您说我还年轻得很？真是过誉了。人们常为我的外表所迷惑，但我的确是老了，老得就像那座挂钟，老得就像是时间本身。时间于我似是已经停滞——几十年前的氤氲中降下的冷雨，如今仍在敲打屋檐；一百年前风吹过枯萎的欧石楠发出的细小尖啸，今晚仍能穿越整个沃顿荒原，灌进我的耳朵。  
在这样一个湿漉漉的夜晚长途跋涉，来到这个小镇最僻静的地方歇脚，您要赶往何方呢？是什么样的东西让您放弃夜晚在炉边烤火的安逸，在这样漆黑可怖的乡野赶路？我猜，是一个女人柔软长发上的芳香,或是一大笔正等待您继承的遗产？哦……原来如此。也难怪，我们的小镇盛产奇谈，这儿的每个人都能说上些段子。如果守护屋后墓园的那只老猫会讲话，她大概能讲出一个比人间种种更惊心动魄的故事来。  
那么让我们从这座小镇开始谈起吧。您也许已经大致游览过它。它很小，但也有别致之处。从小镇入口处的那条主干道攀爬上来之后，一定要记得回头瞭望一下——您会看到西约克郡那大片美丽的田野横亘在您的脚下，就像一块块深浅不一、纹样各异的绿色织毯。经过镇子中心的那座教堂后院里的墓园——那常常是镇里流传的诸多怪谈的发生地——再穿过一片树林，就能看到沃顿荒原了。  
我忍不住要同您多谈论几句这片荒原。同为英格兰人，您定然十分清楚我们骨子里共有的那种对于土地的热爱。我热爱荒原，更甚于庄稼人爱他的土地，牧马人爱他的草场。从远古到现在，这片覆盖着长草、荆棘、忍冬和石楠的荒原的面貌从未变化过。溪水的流经不能将它变成沃土，可狂风和霜冻也无法摧毁它的生机。它那伟大的、不可驯服的原始令人心生敬意，真正生于斯的人无法与它分离，就好比生长在荒原上的植物离不开这里贫瘠的土壤；我热爱荒原，并不是因为它能给我带来什么，而是因为它和我很相像。我们同样的孤僻、隐忍、宽广、贫困，同样长久地陷入一种亘古不变的命运里，不得脱解。  
我一生从未走出荒原。我降生于此，了解这片沙土的大地上的全部寂寥，也爱它的全部鲜妍与残忍。在它的表面，荆棘与凤尾草在你拥我挤中挣扎生长，各类灌木的根茎盘结错绕，无时不在设法将对方窒息好独占那为数不多的养分。这片广阔原野上的每一个缝隙，都充斥着这种细小无声的争抢。而在普通人的眼中，它只展现出一望无际的苍茫野草，褐色斑块状的地衣苔藓，拥挤簇生着的紫色欧石楠。它笼罩在一片凄迷的雾中，茫茫然延伸至不知何处。  
让我拉上窗帘，将这场神经兮兮的雨关在外面吧。这个房间的窗户虽然装饰华美，但却年久失修，连最稀疏的雨点都挡不住了。房屋的老去多少让我有点无能为力。我的左腿不灵便，不能自己修缮破损的部分。是的，我也猜到您想问这个；这座宅邸原本不属于我，而属于一个曾经显赫一时的盐商家族。您也许想象不到，这座看起来阴森黯淡的房子也曾有富丽堂皇的时候，它褪了色的天鹅绒窗帘曾经是浓郁的猩红，而灰蒙蒙的地毯则织满玫瑰色的精美图案。墙上贴着淡雅的壁纸，走廊上挂着家族先祖的肖像画。其中一张出自我的手，您在上楼梯时大概已经见过，画中是位容貌俊朗的少年，他是当时家族中最年轻的成员。

我受聘回来做家庭教师的那年已经快满二十岁，外表却像十六岁的少年。我的前半生在一所条件恶劣、教规严苛的寄宿学校度过，在那里不仅充斥着体罚，还有不定期爆发的疫病。那几年的生活使我成长得瘦削、矮小，看上去比实际年龄要年轻很多，也令我看上去比其他同龄男子更加文静和谦逊。这一点虽为我自己所厌弃，可却意外地能博得一些年长者的信赖和喜欢。我身材瘦小，可并不羸弱，相反还有一副强韧的体格。我可以一刻不停地在荒原上步行一整天，即使淋了雨也不会染上伤寒。这都得益于从小在这样严酷的环境下生长。这样的体质让我得以从那场带走我两个弟妹的瘟疫中幸存，也让我变得更加孤独。我长大后，不愿留在那个令人伤心的地方教书，只盼回到原先的镇子上自力更生。  
我回到荒原上的时候正是十一月，高风萧瑟，漫山遍野都是欧石楠枯败的尸骨。当我离开的时候它们还是那么柔软，像一片紫色的薄雾铺满这片荒野，然而一到秋天，它们生命的活力便枯竭了，变得和周围黄褐色的荒草无异，干硬地伫立在荒芜的高坡上。那是个一如既往的恶劣天气，我从马车上下来之后，又在风雨交加的荒野上走了几个小时，每一步都踏在泥泞里。等我到达耶格尔家的宅邸时，浑身已狼狈不堪。  
耶格尔先生温和有礼，待我并不像我所知道的这个阶层对待家庭教师的通常态度——一个有知识的仆人——而是比我想象的平易近人得多。尽管如此，我仍没有更多话可对他说。  
耶格尔先生鳏居，膝下有个叫艾伦的独子，时年八岁，一直被全家人娇宠着。耶格尔先生常年出门在外，无法管教儿子，艾伦的脾性骄逆古怪，让人头痛不已。我默默听耶格尔先生数落儿子的劣迹，饮下精美茶杯中剩余的红茶。正在我们盯着杯中渐凉的茶陷入沉默的当口，几名仆人已经把艾伦·耶格尔，我未来的学生领进了客厅。  
看到他的第一眼，我就被吸引住了。这是个漂亮的男孩，的确配得起众人对他的宠溺。他穿着一身小小的孔雀蓝色天鹅绒套装，像个打扮精致的娃娃，小小的嘴角扬着一丝早慧的弧线，顾盼中流露一种纯真的狡黠；然而他的眼神目空无人，从他聪慧的、焕发着黄金般贵重的熠采的眼睛里，我看到他对大厅中所有人的轻蔑。这种轻蔑既不足以引起大人的厌烦，也不能够被当做一种孩童的愚蠢而被忽略，而是在他那副俊俏面容的演绎下构成一种难得一见的美。我竟在他高贵的扫视中感到胆怯，不由得垂下目光去看波斯地毯上的花纹。  
耶格尔先生先向我逐一介绍了仆人们的名字。为首的那位身材高大的老年女性是管家雷伊斯太太，方才为我接风的就是她，从她那张刻板的脸上的纹路可以看出她平时是一个不会笑的人。站在艾伦近旁的瘦小姑娘叫米娜，梳着一对黑色麻花辫，脸上带着些可爱的雀斑；另一位稍稍年长些的温柔姑娘名叫佩特拉，有一头少见的红头发。她们都是艾伦的贴身女仆。耶格尔先生指着我告诉艾伦，这位年轻的先生就是你以后的家庭教师。艾伦用大眼睛短暂地审视我，接着甩开贴身女仆的手，蹦蹦跳跳地坐上我的膝头，搂住了我的脖子。  
“你真好看，我可以吻你一下吗？”他说。不等我回答，他已经亲吻了我的脸颊。  
我在众人的轻笑中与艾伦的金色眼睛对视，因震惊而一时忘记如何回应。耶格尔先生没有责备他，甚至连看都没看这边一眼。女仆们在一旁掩口偷笑；雷伊斯太太板着面孔微微叹息。在我还没来得及想明白这场面到底算是温馨还是古怪的时候，艾伦主动从我膝头跳了下去，回到原处重新挽住米娜的手。  
这就是我与艾伦的第一次会面。我仿佛在这样一个阴郁的日子里被一块闪亮的宝物唤醒，脑中全是他那双眼睛。我萌生一种梦一般的错觉：我将进入一片金色的殿堂，在其中迷失我的心魂。  
滂沱的大雨一直下到晚上，在熄灯时分演变成雷雨。狂风将我所住阁楼的小窗吹得阵阵作响，把我的睡意席卷到高空之上。门响了，在漆黑中打开一条缝，我欠身点上蜡烛，看见一个穿白睡袍的小小人影。是艾伦。他抱着他的小枕头，呼吸中带着颤抖：  
“利威尔先生，我可以在你这里呆上一会儿吗？”  
他已经完全不在是白天的那个大大方方的小少爷。这会儿他只是一个被雷声吓呆了的普通小孩，急切地想要钻进一个大人的怀抱寻求庇护。令我意外的是他没有跑去某个熟悉的贴身女仆那里，而是跑到第一次见面的我的房间里来。  
我往里挪了挪身子，拍拍床铺让他上来。他丝毫不生分，飞快地钻进我的被窝，将他的枕头放在我的旁边，挨着我躺下。我对他说他不需要害怕，雷电只是自然现象。  
我想起之前从管家那听说的事情。耶格尔家曾经住在南方的一个港口小城，因为女主人的肺病需要清新的空气才搬到这里。然而不到两年她还是去世了，出于一些原因耶格尔家就一直留在这里。  
“可是，雷声响起来的时候还是非常可怕。”他问。  
“我妈妈教过我一个办法，”我说，“当闪电亮起来时，捂住耳朵，因为雷往往跟在一道闪电后面。”  
一道闪电亮起，照亮了艾伦瞪得圆圆的眼睛。他慌忙捂住耳朵扑进我怀里。  
“以前打雷的时候我妈妈会抱着我。”他说，“可是她很久以前就死了。”  
“我也一样，”我说，“可我相信她其实一直同我在一起。”  
许久之后，雷声和雨声渐渐平息，艾伦似乎也快睡着了。我蹑手蹑脚地将他抱回房间。盖好被子后，他却睁开眼睛，勾住我的脖子。  
“我可以再吻你一下吗？”他问。得到我的准许后，他飞快地在我嘴唇上亲了一下，我吃了一惊。“妈妈说过亲吻嘴唇是一种表达喜欢的方式。”他一本正经地说：“我喜欢你，利威尔先生。”  
我愣了一下，点了点头。  
“我还要告诉你一个秘密。”  
“什么秘密？”  
“这座房子里没有别的我喜欢的人。”  
我摸摸他的额头，对他道了声晚安。走出房间后不觉摸了摸嘴唇，思考这样的吻在今后应该归类于偶尔还是偶然。

我给他上的第一堂课是在一个午后，我和他并排坐在桌前，给他看了几张写着单词的卡片，一些植物的绘图，还有简单的算术。他表现得很乖巧，但大约是因为那天晚上的关系，他看上去一点儿也不怕我。我丝毫不怀疑他只是出于对我的信任或者喜爱，或是我身上其它什么刚好引起他兴趣的东西，才对我表现出一个学生该有的恭顺。他在认读那些卡片的时候，孩童特有的细长睫毛在阳光下飞快地眨动着，琥珀色的眼睛就像夕阳照耀下水波闪烁的池塘。当这双眼睛抬起来望着我，企望一点赞许的时候，我不由自主就表扬了他。和这个孩子待在一起时，我会莫名感到放松，平日里自觉僵硬的谈吐竟都变得活泼了起来。这也让我和艾伦最初几个月的相处变得十分顺利，他头脑聪明，学习进展得很快。  
耶格尔先生找我询问他儿子的状况，我回答说耶格尔少爷在语言方面没有太突出的表现，对算术十分抵触，但对艺术和美的感受力很强。我建议让他学习更实用的法语而不是拉丁语，适当学习一些绘画，同时加设户外的自然课，因为大自然的熏陶能使人变得坚强和高尚。我的建议得到了准许，这样我就有理由在户外散步时把艾伦带在身边。  
天气转暖的时候，我带艾伦出去进行了一次远足。我脱掉他身上那套过于拘谨的衣装，给他换上我自己改制过的轻便衣服，我们从镇上的教堂后门出发，沿农场围栏边的小路行走，不一会就走上了沃顿荒原。在这片没有垣篱界断的原野上，人可以无边无际地行走，一直游荡到不知何处，因此只有对地形十分熟悉的人才能平安往返。我紧紧拽着艾伦的手，边走边教他辨认各种植物——鼠尾草，忍冬，金盏花。太阳将大地照耀成金黄色，云彩在天空中飞快游移，山谷一会儿阴暗，一会儿耀眼。阳光洒下时，山谷深邃的样貌显得异常清晰，充满了苍凉而原始的活力。在山坡交错绵延的最远处，山与天际相交的地方伫立着一棵双生枯树，一间石屋。  
艾伦这个小少爷从没走过这么多的路。不要说走路，我猜他之前连出门都从未被允许过。这片广阔的天地震撼了他，任何事物都能引起他的兴趣。他抬头看天上的云，弄得脚底下踉踉跄跄；看到路边石砌的蓄水池必定要将脚伸进去玩耍一番；草丛间纵横分岔的羊肠小径更是他跃跃欲试的目标。起先他兴致勃勃地要走到那座远处的小屋一探究竟，不久就累得趴在了我的腿上。休息了一会儿，我哄他说再去最后一个地方就往回走。我们越过谷底溪流的一座小瀑布，登上了对面山坡的坡顶。大片的欧石楠盛放在我们面前，像紫色的薄雾般铺满整个荒野。  
这片孤寂的景色，我从小便记忆于心，因而知道这样阳光洒遍山谷的短暂瞬间是这里最光辉的时刻之一，因为阳光使最渺小、最不为人知的美的一面也变得耀眼。这片淡紫色的花海也算不上多么优美，那像成串的麦穗颗粒般挤在一起的渺小花朵，以低贱的姿态簇生在地上，甚至还不及人的脚踝高。可是它却同这片荒凉的大地相配，仿佛是为了陪伴荒原似的密密实实地生长在地上，年复一年地开花和枯萎。  
艾伦背对着我站在花海中，不知在想些什么。我向他走去，他忽然转过身来，踮起脚尖将一束欧石楠放进我外套胸前的口袋：“你戴这花很好看。”  
我蹲下身扶住他，微笑着对他说谢谢。他也笑了，弯弯的眼睛真好看，仿佛刚在一勺蜜糖里浸过一样。我抱住他，他顺势把头靠在我的颈窝里，我在他身上闻到一股小孩子的奶香气。但很快，他的疲惫袭了上来，就这么趴在我身上睡着了；我只能背他回去。一路上我眼前都是他将欧石楠戴到我胸前的样子，一路上这粉色的花瓣不断抖落在我的脚下。我想起，欧石楠的花语是孤寂、背叛的爱。

亲爱的听众，我有时真的希望，故事讲到这里就不必再进行下去。那是我人生最轻松快乐的一段时光。在耶格尔家当教师的生活虽谈不上尊贵，但比起之前已是衣食无忧。米娜和佩特拉会在每日的下午茶时间给艾伦做他最爱吃的姜饼，而我也能喝上一杯最喜欢的红茶。接着我坐在花园的白色铁艺椅上读一会书，艾伦就在我旁边玩耍或者画画，接着我带艾伦回房间完成下午的功课。每周我会带艾伦进行一次远足，目的地是那座伫立在荒原腹地的石头小屋。我和艾伦每日上课，写生，散步，与其说我在教他学习，倒不如说是在互相陪伴。我和这个家里的其他人没有共同语言，而艾伦，似乎真像他所说的，并不喜欢这个家里的任何一个人。这个精灵古怪的孩子唯独与我亲近。我从不是一个特别喜爱小孩子的人，可是我喜欢艾伦。  
我那时并未想过我和艾伦这种难得可贵的融洽关系中暗含着什么神秘的缘由，又将走向什么样的前景，因为我尚未到达拥有足够经验和洞察力的年龄。虽然我有时也会摆出一副严厉的态度，但艾伦还是非常喜欢我，他一天的大部分时间都与我待在一起，不是在书房里就是在卧室，也有时候在外面的花园，总之我走到哪儿，他就跟到哪儿。若是某个雷鸣电闪的雨夜，他更是会钻到我房间里来，在我的床衾里赖上一整宿。全家人对此有目共睹，所以当米娜和佩特拉找不到艾伦的时候，大家并不担心，因为他必定和我待在一块。因为艾伦实在是太黏我，我也就不得不承担起一部分照顾艾伦起居的任务。然而我能看出他们是妒忌我的，毕竟在这个家里没有人不喜欢艾伦，而我抢走并独占了他们的小少爷，在这荒僻之处他们唯一能接触到并捧在手心里宠溺的闪闪发光的宝贝。  
于是我试着教他去爱周围的人。我告诉他要学会感恩，不是每个人都能像他这样得到这么多人的爱护，他虽然还小，但早晚会成为一位绅士，要温柔地对待身边的人，尤其是女士们，即使他不喜欢她们的一些举动，也应该礼貌地回应她们的关心。“如果我成不了绅士，你会生气吗？”他沮丧地问我。“我会非常的失望。”我答。他的眼神动摇了。之后他慢慢学会了在接过米娜和佩特拉手中的姜饼时说谢谢。虽然在我面前仍会撒娇任性，但他在其他人那里已经乖巧许多，甚至能和仆人们一块捉迷藏，带给他们更多的欢笑。艾伦的转变令佩特拉对我钦佩不已，她数次向我请教教育孩子的方法，我只是一笑置之。  
只有一件事令我日渐不安。我和艾伦之间有一个秘密，一个我极其难以启齿的秘密。我们时常接吻。并非情人之间的吻，也不是亲子的吻，我们的吻既纯洁无邪，又暗藏游戏的情愫。我承认这都归咎于我对艾伦的放任，以及我抗拒意志的薄弱。艾伦是这样一个孩子，如果他向谁提出什么要求，基本上没人不会满足他，因为他是那么乖巧，那么美，他仰起那张天使一样的小脸，金黄的眼睛里透出一股惹人怜爱的深情。每当他学会几个新词，背下一首诗，完成我布置的题目时，他就会向我索要一个吻作为奖励。最初是不足挂齿的脸颊吻，额吻，之后艾伦主动触碰了我的嘴唇。到后来，就只有唇对唇的亲吻能让他欢喜，次序也颠倒了，变成我先设置奖励，他后完成课业。等我意识到麻烦的时候，上课这件事已经本末倒置，艾伦完全是为了我而坐在这儿学习。  
尽管我努力地、小心地把持着这种吻的纯粹性质，尽管我多次告诫艾伦不要公开做出这种举动，我还是被自己内心的困惑和羞愧时刻击打着。我不明白我为什么会在艾伦的脸靠近过来时想要闭上眼睛，也不明白我为何如此惧怕但又忍不住想象着我们把舌头伸进对方嘴里。我每每在心里祷告想驱散这隐隐的邪念，生怕它有一天将我们两个吞噬。我渐渐无法忍受这样的自己。如果我们是纯洁的，那愧疚又从何谈起？艾伦只是个孩子，那么错的只能是我……  
艾伦当然不会懂得我的心情。与处在忐忑中的我相比，他每天都很快乐，无意识地享受着对我的独占带来的满足。不知不觉他已经十一岁了，出落成一个漂亮的少年，个头竟快要与我比肩。随着艾伦渐渐长大，我的紧促感也越来越强烈，我必须在艾伦领悟到那些东西之前做些什么来割断我们身上罪孽的萌芽。  
终于在一次授课结束后，我拒绝了他要亲吻的要求。“你已经快要长大了，不再是小孩子了。我们不能继续这种行为。”我说。  
他很惊讶，仿佛从没想到我会这么说，继而变得委屈，似乎接受不了这样的事实。“不对，”他摇着头，“您以前不会这样。是我哪里做的不好吗？”  
我连忙否认，并柔声向他解释。可他完全听不进去，显然也理解不了。没等我说完，他就推开我跑走了。一线夕阳打在我们刚刚做好的车前草标本上，我突然觉得也许真的是我做错了。  
晚饭开饭时，艾伦没有出现。仆人们找遍了宅子的所有角落也不见他的身影。雷伊斯太太的脸孔更加灰白了，米娜已经紧张得哭了起来。尽管我表示艾伦从下午开始就没再同我待在一起，但我还是从所有人的目光里看出责难的意味。窗外有雨点落下，渐渐变成冲刷窗户的水流。我盯着被雨水模糊的景色，突然想到了什么，抓起斗篷便冲出了门。我知道他在哪里。只有我知道为什么，也只有我能找到出走的艾伦。  
我冒着倾盆大雨走上那条路，那条通往石屋和枯树的，荒原上的路。雨水很快将我的斗篷淋透，灌进我的鞋子，我的每一步都蹚行在泥泞里。晚间的气温降到很低，雨点中逐渐掺杂了冰屑，从四面八方刮扫我的脸。密集的冰雨和凌厉的风令我睁不开眼，然而就算睁着眼，也只能看到被提灯照亮的一片白花花的雨，和漆黑漆黑的夜幕。我隐约看见天与地交界的轮廓，枯树的枝干在旷野中狰狞地摇摆，一道红色的闪电在不远处的天空中当头劈下。我哆哆嗦嗦地祈祷着，不知走了多长时间，两条腿已经彻底湿透，然而我早没了知觉。我每朝前走一步，恐惧就加深一分。在这样恶劣的天气里，艾伦能走到哪里去呢？一想到他会在某个山坡上滑落，或是失足跌进暴涨的河流，我就几乎要昏厥过去。我的艾伦，聪明直率的艾伦，不懂事的艾伦，只会在我面前讲话讲个不停的艾伦，终结了我二十年孤寂岁月的艾伦。我突然明白，我是这么害怕失去他。突然间，我一脚踩进一个泥水坑，一下子跌倒在地，手中的提灯倏地熄灭了。我的手触到斗篷的兜帽，那上面已经结了一层冰霜。  
我终于来到那个光秃秃的山坡上。我拉开石屋残破的木门，不出我所料，艾伦正呆呆地坐在墙角，缩成一团。我无法想象一个不到十二岁的孩子是怎样独自走完这样遥远的路途的。他看上去没受什么伤，只是被冻坏了。我扔掉斗篷，脱下身上的外套披在他身上。他抗拒了一下，然后马上抽泣起来。  
“为什么要跑到这来？为什么让我们担心？”我声音发颤。  
他瞪大怨忿的双眼，黑漆漆的眸子在黑暗中里闪过一道异常强烈的光。  
“因为你不再爱我了！”  
我愕然，他将头埋在双臂间继续哭泣着，一发不可收拾：“如果你不再爱我，我宁可去死！”  
我第一次为一个孩子的话震惊得无法作答。是我错了吗？我只顾着辅导他的功课，只顾减轻自己的负罪感，却从未想到过他的内心，用一种笨拙的方式深重地伤害到了他。我悲从心来，强烈的共鸣感冲垮了我的理智，如果艾伦不再陪伴我左右，我也同样生不如死。我的泪落了下来，我不再想要求索联系着我和艾伦之间的那条纽带到底是什么。我搂着艾伦不断亲吻着：“我也爱你，我一直都爱着你。没有了你我也同样活不下去，我爱你，我的小艾伦……”

我一直和他相拥直到天亮。我背着他回到宅邸，在一片慌乱的惊呼声中将他交给那些眼圈乌青的仆人，自己便倒了下去。我的身体没有大碍，但艾伦因这场变故患上伤寒，一直休养到当年的夏天。  
而我在不间断的自我拷问中度过那段时间。照顾艾伦的工作重新回到了几个贴身女仆手中，我只在白天艾伦精神稍好的时候进去给他念一会儿书。余下的时间我频繁地出门散步，每次都走到很远的地方，仿佛这是某种形式的自我放逐。在天地间我感到自己逐渐变得渺小，烦恼似乎也能随着自身的存感在一并消失。我的散步一天比一天漫无目的，一天比一天遥远。  
有这么一天，我发现自己走上一条很久没有来过的路，我认出这是通往我少年时代那所寄宿学校的路。只要顺着这条路一直走下去，就会离开荒草覆盖的荒原，走上大路，再搭上一辆运货的马车，就能离开西约克郡，去往邻近的北约克郡或者兰开夏郡。不知被什么东西牵引着，我突然决定就这样离开这里，去以另一种形式生活。我向前走去，直到周围的荆棘与荒草逐渐消失，远处出现了绿茵般的牧场和一两只棉羊。我回头望了一眼我荒凉的故乡，一股异样的感觉突然从脑后升起，像拔下蜜蜂尾部的刺般在一瞬间抽空了我。我继续前进，只感到浑身轻飘飘的，四肢僵硬得像个人偶。  
我忽然明白了。荒原是我的灵魂，而艾伦是我的肉身。我离开它们，必将自我毁灭。我走的越远，就越发干枯和破碎，只剩一些构成躯壳的线条和散乱的毛发，当我完全离开这片土地之时，便跟一堆灰烬没有区别了。  
所以，承受一段即将到来的，过于沉重和扭曲的爱，同变成一堆灰烬相比，到底哪一个更可怕呢？我只有回到艾伦身边。我选择听天由命。

艾伦过完十三岁生日后的某个晚上，在我的床上第一次遗了精。那是四月的某天晚上，我在哄他入睡后自己也不小心睡着，之后被他的梦呓惊醒。我伸手抚摸他的身体，却触到一片潮湿。我叫醒他，问他刚刚梦见了什么。他不知所措地说他梦见了我，并在梦中亲了我的脖子。我思忖片刻；耶格尔先生常年不在家，家里也没有其他体面的男性，让女人们教他这件事显然是及其失礼的，只能由我来尽这个职责。我温柔地将手伸进他的睡袍下面，握住他那根还未完全长大的小象牙，用成人的方式抚慰它，让它在我手中慢慢变硬。这个变化让艾伦慌了手脚，他的呼吸紊乱起来，抱住我的肩膀,将脸埋在我的身上。我感到他凑在我脖根处深深地嗅了一口，然后咬在了我的脖子上。我突然吃痛，不禁手上一紧，他便释放在我的手中。我找出自己的手帕帮他清理，告诫他不要把此事讲给别人，同时对他说，在他成为一名真正的绅士并同一位淑女结婚之前，应该用这种方式处理自己的需求。  
“我不想和任何人结婚。”他急切地说，好像被我刚才的话惹急了似的，“我只想一直和你在一起。”  
我告诉他我很困，半拖半哄地将他弄回自己房间，直到黎明才辗转入睡。在接下来的几天我尽力表现得像没发生过这件事。但艾伦就不一样了。他频频在上课时发呆，视线始终聚拢在我身上，当我跟他说话时，他却一直避开我的眼睛。我像往常那样触碰他，他竟羞红了脸僵坐一团。接连几个晚上他不再往我的房间跑，但有一天他突然又溜进来爬上我的床，恳求我帮他再做一次。我拒绝了，说这会害了他。“可是会饮篇里不是这么讲的。”他说。  
我大吃一惊，问他什么时候读了这本书，他回答是一周前从我书桌上偷拿的。“苏格拉底说，一个人最大的幸福是实现自己的爱……”  
“不，我想你并不明白他指的爱是什么……”  
“我明白！”他大叫起来，他愤怒的气息令我痛苦地闭上眼睛。“我对你的爱就是他们说的那种爱。我现在就证明给你看。”他郑重地说道，朝我探过头来。  
宠爱幼童是应当禁止的……因为幼童无论在心灵上还是身体上都是动摇不定的，最终变好还是变坏谁也不能预先知道……我的脑海中突然出现会饮篇中的这句话。然而不等我做出回应，艾伦的嘴唇就已经盖上我的嘴唇，将舌头伸了进来。我已经很久没有感受过他的嘴唇了，这幅嘴唇还长在一个孩子的身上时曾经那么小巧，那么柔软，现在却柔软中透着有力，有力中带着蛮横。他一口气吸走了我嘴里的所有空气，我试图推开他，却发现我们力气相当。艾伦他再也不是那个只会睡在我怀里，只会乖巧地轻啄我的唇峰的小男孩了。他给了我一个喘息的机会，然后又是一通深吻。我第一次体会到这深情得可怕的少年之吻。  
最终我在自己真的兴奋起来的前一刻将他猛地推到一边。我们在黑暗中对峙片刻，安静得能听见窗外的风声。我突然心软了几分，伸手去碰他的脸。他却蓦地打掉我的手，头也不回地离开了我。  
之后的那段日子突然彻底平静下来。没有艾伦在身边黏着我，没有功课，没有散步，没有我的事情。艾伦去了远在另一个郡的姑妈家，说是要住上一个夏天。当然，英伦的夏天是很短的。我在宅邸里终日无所事事，清晨五点便被阁楼天窗的强烈阳光敲开眼睛，看着时晴时雨的天空，霞光在晚上九点钟洒下。没有艾伦的日子，我仿佛被抽空身体，没有动力做任何事情。不知不觉，就到了艾伦回家的那天。  
全家人聚集到门口等他，虽然天空晴朗，但雷伊斯太太还是拿上了雨伞。我悄悄站在人群的最后，从缝隙中注视着。艾伦乘坐的马车缓缓驶进庭院，绕过门前的喷泉，在台阶前停下来。几个仆人迎上去，打开车门，将行李提下来。我目不转睛地盯着那扇装饰华美的马车门，只见身穿一袭浅驼色套装的艾伦从车上轻巧地跳下来，几个星期不见，他好像又长高了些。接着，在我的惊愕中，他回过身，从敞开的车厢里牵出另一只柔荑般的手。  
我从米娜那里得知跟艾伦一起回来的这位贵族千金名叫芙莉达·弗里兹，是他的表姐。芙莉达穿一身当下很时兴的巴洛克式白色长裙，背影看上去十分高挑，一头及腰的黑色长发在阳光下笔直地垂挂下来，闪耀着健康的光泽。艾伦在门口同她有说有笑，而我的目光竟像黏在了他们身上，芙莉达头发上的亮光仿佛一小片太阳，将我的眼睛灼得失明。她提起她的裙角转身迈上台阶，我得以窥见她的正面。她是一位颇具拉丁风情的美人，一副浓眉大眼和艾伦有五分相像，黑色的眼珠有如神秘的陨石，但白皙的肤色和尖瘦直挺的鼻梁却令她具备有一种英格兰式的冷漠气质，她的脸看似美丽，实则令人畏惧。艾伦以一种愉快得近乎诡谲的姿态将我介绍给她，她便高傲而不失礼节地将手递给我亲吻。然后他们丢下我，随着人流走向客厅。我呆呆地站在原地，慢慢从头皮发麻的紧张感中挣脱出来，只觉得如鲠在喉。  
我很奇怪从未听人说起过艾伦的家族里还有芙莉达·弗里兹这个人。她似乎是早就存在于大家的记忆里，只是在命定好的时刻突然从天而降。米娜告诉我，芙莉达从很小时便同艾伦一起，那时艾伦的母亲还在世，他们住在温暖的汉普郡。芙莉达比艾伦要大上许多岁，而他们小时候的关系意外地并不那么融洽。“艾伦很讨厌芙莉达欺负他。”米娜轻笑着说。我能想象那种情景。一个调皮的，带有几分男子气的女孩子，不费吹灰之力地戏弄和掌控自己幼小的弟弟，即便这是出于某种喜爱。如果她的性格里带有专断、骄狂的成分，那也就不难理解为何多年来仆人们不在艾伦面前提及这个姐姐的名字。“不过这次艾伦回去，似乎和芙莉达的关系好了不少，”米娜继续说，“听说是艾伦强拉着他的姐姐回来做客的。”  
我一边琢磨米娜的话，一边努力适应眼前的一切。艾伦的眼睛不再紧盯着我，而是时刻聚焦在芙莉达身上。我不愿走近他们，只远远在客厅外望着。芙莉达在弹琴，艾伦坐在她旁边翻谱子。落地窗上的白色纱帘轻轻鼓动着，能看见庭院里盛开的蓝白相间的紫阳花。我突然很后悔没能掌握更多的音乐知识，好在过去几年教给艾伦，那样我们就能多拥有一些这样梦幻的瞬间了。我就这样胡思乱想着，继而听见芙莉达用她美妙的歌喉唱起歌来，而众人为她鼓掌，称赞她家庭教师没有白请。我幡然醒悟过来。也许反倒是我被艾伦宠爱了太多年，在艾伦独断任性的爱中耽溺了太久，以至于忘了我的身份只是一个仆人，是跟那些厨房女仆、洗衣妇、马夫和管家没有本质区别的仆人。我是艾伦的仆从，艾伦是我的主人。因此，他可以理所当然地冷落我、折磨我、抛弃我。然而就算到了这个地步，我仍旧不敢承认我心中那涌动多年的、无处安放的爱情，即使我已能清晰地感受到一股自脑后升起的、熊熊燃烧的嫉妒之火。  
这股嫉妒之火令我一寸都不愿接近那个欢乐的中心，也丝毫挪不开脚步。在芙莉达白色的衣裙的衬托下，整个客厅宛若一幅令人赞赏的油画，那块白色填补了原先不入流的背景，使整幅画面变得耳目一新。然而这幅画面在我看来如此丑陋和庸俗，那钢琴声如此刺耳，简直就是世上最劣质的声响。我忍不住捂住耳朵，靠在走廊的墙上，无意中正对上艾伦的目光。他越过芙莉达的头顶朝我微笑，美丽的眼眸里有种残忍的得意之态，竟像是在挑衅。我看明白那个眼神之后，马上像目击了晴天霹雳一般逃回了我的小阁楼，连应战的勇气都没有，一路上完全不敢回想自己那一瞬间的眼神有多么可怜。  
于是一连几日我坐在自己房间的窗前，强迫自己集中注意力读书。我读维吉尔的诗，歌德的著作。可这些书籍都没能让我从痛苦中解脱出来。窗外的花园里，艾伦正在和一身男装的芙莉达戏耍，艾伦的眼睛上蒙着一块丝巾，像一头中了箭的小狮子一样四处乱撞。芙莉达故意被他抓住，和他一起倒在草地上。他们嬉笑片刻，芙莉达便坐起来，艾伦将头枕在她的腿上，任她用那只白玉般的手梳理头发。每当我目睹这番情景，就感到自己像一块点燃的蜡油，被熊熊怒火烧得融解，再悲哀地干涸，反复数次，很快就面目全非。那几日的记忆因而变得模糊、破碎、非理性且缺乏时间感，仿佛我的头脑已经到达极限，记得最清楚的唯剩下自己受到的伤害。  
大概是过了一个星期左右，某天上午，雷伊斯太太敲开我的房门，问我是否愿意给艾伦和他的表姐芙莉达一同上课。我问这是否耶格尔先生的意思，回答是，不，这是艾伦少爷的要求。我还能说什么呢？我并没有拒绝的权利。我想雷伊斯太太清楚地看到了我连续失眠导致的憔悴模样，但她没有做出什么关切的举动，也未表现出惊讶。她从来不对我多说什么。这位铁一般的老年女性一直忠诚地跟从着耶格尔家族，她只是冷漠地希望我同她一样用全副身心对她的主人尽责。我收拾了一下，拿上几本书来到书房。艾伦和芙莉达分坐在书桌的两边，见我进来也没有行礼。我对此并没有任何感觉。我板起面孔在自己的座位上坐下，摆出那副我至今为止最为擅长的，作为师长的严厉神色。  
“艾伦，我想我应该首先检查一下你的功课。”我用尽可能平缓的口吻说：“比喻的具体形式都包括哪些？”  
“……隐喻。”艾伦说。接着他想翻开笔记本，但被我阻止了。“不许看笔记，这是测验。”  
芙莉达听到我的话，一把捞过艾伦手里的笔记，压在自己交叠的双臂下，戏谑地用那双黑眼睛瞧着艾伦。  
“芙莉达，我想你一定知道得更多。”我说。  
“比喻包括隐喻、提喻、借代、转喻、换喻、拟声、夸张和取代。Allegorianihil alius est quam continua Metaphora……”（讽喻只是一种延伸的隐喻）芙莉达口齿伶俐地答道。  
“不错。”我表扬了她，但某种气恼却使我想要垂下头。“艾伦，看来你这个假期过得太浮躁了。我需要给你布置更多的功课。”  
“艾伦不需要学那么多。”一旁的芙莉达突然开口，“这些都是华而不实的玩意，不是成为一个商人所需要的。”  
空气仿佛凝固了几秒。  
“那么这也不是一个迟早要嫁为人妇的丫头片子需要掌握的。”我面不改色，摊开书，取出上衣口袋里的钢笔去蘸桌上的墨水瓶。艾伦脸色阴沉。芙莉达脸上仍保持着淡淡的微笑。他们突然都不再说话，芙莉达只是一个劲地看着艾伦，艾伦则瞧瞧桌面，再瞧瞧我，然后皱起眉头。我感到一丝尴尬，蘸足了墨水的钢笔尖戳在纸上，字还没写出就洇了一大片。我抄好两份语法题，分别发给他们两人。他们终于安静下来，各自低着头看题，艾伦甚至还把手指掩在嘴唇边，这是他专注思考着什么的表现。我终于得空将刚才那只洇了墨水的钢笔的笔尖拆卸下来，换成另一种不易漏墨的笔尖。我的手不知为何微微颤抖着，越想拿住笔尖，就越控制不住手指，最后让笔尖三下两下弹落到地板上。  
我悄悄俯身下去，在桌子下寻找掉落的笔尖，不料却看见令我完全呆住的一幕。芙莉达长裙下包裹着白袜的腿正向前翘起，探进艾伦交叉的两腿间，用那只套在精巧鞋子中的脚摩挲他的裤角。艾伦的腿向后撤去，芙莉达的脚便又向前一分。我在我们三人的脚中间捡到了那支笔尖。那只脚变本加厉地探向艾伦的腿，甚至挑起了他的裤管。就在这时，像一场突然被跳错了的舞步毁掉的舞蹈一般，艾伦突然抬起脚，狠狠跺在芙莉达那只向他调情的脚上。那只脚当时便抽了回去。我缓缓抬起身。芙莉达的脸庞不再带着微笑，染上了一丝愠意，而艾伦的脸色比刚才更加焦躁和恐怖了。至于我呢，我突然如释重负，仿佛刚刚看了一场可以和莫里哀的伪君子相媲美的喜剧，只想暗自拍掌叫好。  
当然，这场混杂着示威、不堪入目的算计、报复与不解风情的戏码还没有结束。芙莉达昂起她那颗高贵的头，目光在我和艾伦之间跳换。艾伦一直低着头。我偷瞄着艾伦的眼睛，而当我低头时，我能感觉到他也在偷看我。和两个孩子一起演这种戏几乎令我笑出来，但荒唐之余，我也开始极力思索是什么让刚刚还洋洋得意着的艾伦突然失去耐心。虽然看起来，只要我面无表情地宣布下课，艾伦就算输了；但直觉和好奇心告诉我，这里面有一个悲哀的秘密，那是艾伦烦躁的源头，对我则是致命的打击。  
我给艾伦布置了作业，让他回去重看De Tropis Dictionis （比喻修辞格）这篇课文，下次上课时还会向他提问。“那我的作业呢，先生？”芙莉达问。  
“我想，我不太适合做您这样聪慧的小姐的师长。”我埋头收拾着笔和墨水，不去接触他们中任何一人的目光。“您需要的不是知识，而是另一种教育。”  
说到这里我抬眼直视她。她和我对视一阵，漂亮的额头竟微微有些发红。我夹起书头也不回地出了书房。不久我听见艾伦的脚步声在后面追上来，连忙加快了脚步。在即将登上楼梯时，我被身后的一只手抓住了肩膀，我用力一挣，胳膊下夹的书哗啦啦全掉在地上。  
我气愤地回过头。艾伦同样拧着眉头望着我，没有要帮我捡起那些书的意思。我便弯下腰去拾，再次被艾伦抓住肩膀。这回他顺势一推，让我不得不靠在后面的木墙围上。  
在呼吸了几口他喷在我脸上的气之后，我率先打破沉默。  
“艾伦，你不配做绅士。”  
“你也一样。”  
我没想到他这么快就反唇相讥。  
“你明明嫉妒了。你真虚伪。”他扣着我肩膀的手加大了力道，我一阵吃痛，推开了他，可他又马上扣上来，和我较着手劲儿。  
“你到底想怎么样？”我从牙齿缝里挤出这几个字。我甚至来不及对自己的反应感到震惊——我已经不再能坚守自身的立场了。  
“我想听你说实话！”艾伦低声吼道。他的脸离我越来越近，不是为了调情，而是为了逼问。我甚至毫不怀疑，所有这些大胆乃至逾礼的举动都是源出于愤怒。愤怒让他跨出了我们爱情中最关键的一步。“你明明一直说爱我的……”他的声音渐渐嘶哑起来，变成了我不认识的声线：“可每次我想要被你爱的时候，你却总让我痛苦……”  
我拼命地偏着头，不想面对他逼近时带来的那股热气，也或许是害怕他的眼睛：昏暗中唯一发光的只剩那双眼睛里的金箔，而我从中看到了非人的色泽。  
“你怎么会明白我的苦衷……”我痛苦地低喃。  
艾伦把头埋在了我的肩上，像那天晚上一样贪婪地嗅着，并不断地用鼻尖拱着我的衣领，似是要钻到我的衣服下面去。  
“你明明知道的比谁都清楚……”他继续嘀咕着，声音抖得越发厉害，“为什么要这样对我？为什么这样折磨我？”  
“天哪……到底是谁在折磨谁？”我忍无可忍地揪住他的头发让他抬起头来，与他近距离对视。他眼里的悲愤和委屈竟然都是真的。我们在对方眼里一样的疲惫、可悲、落寞，濒临崩溃，就像会饮篇里提到的分别太久的同一个人的两个半身。我们再也没有余力做戏和矜持了。  
我在我的右手方向摸到一扇门的把手，那是一间许久不用的小房间。我试着拧开那个把手，艾伦和我便一下子踉跄跌入房间里。我用最快的速度反锁上门。我们即刻拥抱在一起，用最为笨拙的方式亲吻抚摸着对方。  
“你这个小混蛋……”我不由自主地脱口而出。  
我们的喘息声变得沉重，艾伦粗鲁地撬开我的嘴，用舌头顶满我的口腔。我没有，也从未教过他任何亲吻技巧，这样的吻自然毫无美妙可言，可我竟感到了快意，我狠狠咬他的嘴唇，以宣泄我这些天，这些年日日夜夜的忍耐。艾伦在快要将我吻得窒息之时松开了嘴，开始亲咬我的脖子，而我不受控制地发出琐碎的呻吟声。这时我发现，我已经被他顶在墙上，胸腔里的空气一点不剩地都被他的胸膛和腹部挤了出来。  
我想我的小艾伦大概已经被突然爆发的欲情冲昏了头脑，他沉迷在对我身体的蹂躏中，完全没意识到早应该进行下一步的进展了。而我还处于他的冲击造成的慌张和瘫软里，甚至抬不起手去脱下我们任何一方的衣物。这也难怪。我们都还是处子。“好了，够了，”我趁着换气的当口抗议道，“别忘了我们谁是‘erastês’。”（爱者，通常为爱情中年长的一方）  
这个带有讨价还价性质的提醒并没有奏效，因为艾伦根本没能听懂。他猛地撕开我的衣领，在一堆纽扣绷落的声响中，将我的衬衫扒到肩膀以下，在露出的锁骨上深深吮了一口。接着他又扯下我的一枚扣子，扒出我一边胸膛的乳首，用虎口捧着，边揉捏边啃咬。我差点大叫出来，一拳捶在他后背上。为了缩短这可怕的消耗，我把手向他的裤裆伸去。不出所料他早已兴奋起来，在布料下吃力地弓成一道弧。我解开他的裤子纽扣，它便昂然弹出，抽打 在我的胯骨上。我抚摸了它两下，艾伦的动作便迟缓下来，而当我蹲下去用整副嘴唇包裹住的时候，他更是完全惊呆了。  
我示意他别出声，然后用一种类似吹奏的口型深深浅浅地套弄他的黑管，很小心地不让牙齿碰到它。我的舌尖有节奏地跟乐器的吹奏口交谈着，轮流按下侧面的一排按键，仿佛在演奏海顿。然而，这样的演奏很快耗尽了我的体力，以至于我的下颚发酸松垮下来，齿尖刺得他一抖。  
“哈，现在我们拉平了。”我不怀好意地抬眼看他，却冷不防被一大滴汗滴进眼睛里。趁我揉眼睛的时候，艾伦猛地将我抱起，重新顶在墙上，三下两下扒光我的下半身。他用他胯下的那柄权杖朝着我最柔软的地方一通乱捣，搞得我瘙痒难忍，却一次都没有成功。  
他一副受了打击的沮丧模样，竟教我看得笑出来。我勾住他的脖子，另一只手温柔地爱抚着他的小桅杆，直到它抽动几下恢复原有的硬挺。我握着它对准我后方的秘径入口，对着他的耳朵说道：  
“来吧，这次你非插进去不可。”  
他又努力了一下，接着，我就被彻底地贯穿了。  
我痛得大叫一声，立即狠命咬住嘴唇。冲进我甬道的艾伦终于得以发泄出他积蓄已久的所有精力，他毫无章法地上下抽插着，每一下都深入到我的躯壳中心。他插得如此之深，以至于连他的体毛也被一起带进去几根，以至于我满腹的器脏都随着他的这通乱顶产生了一波波的颠颤。我被他扎透了。这让我疼得几乎昏死过去，同时又兴奋到了极点，再也没有比这种彻底的插入更能令我狂喜的了。我的艾伦，他终于完完全全地属于我了，他现在正埋在我的肉体里，由我带给他谁也无法替代的快感，而他终将在快感的顶峰中和我融为一体。很快从下方传来的酸软感挤走了疼痛，取而代之的是微妙的痒意，像一股突然出现的激流，混杂着血腥气，飞快地蹿升、放大，击碎了我孤独的核心。我的眼泪流了下来。“我好幸福。”我哭着对艾伦说。他听到我的话，竟颤抖起来，开始疯狂加速，在我的痉挛中将他的眼泪一股一股地射入我的肚肠。我们紧紧抱住对方，血液短暂地离开了大脑，就这样保持着插入的状态一同跌倒在地上。  
过了许久我才再次睁开眼睛。艾伦的脸凑了上来。我发觉他的神情变了，他的戾气已经随着这场激烈的性爱发泄了出去，他得到了他一直渴望的。我那爽朗温柔的艾伦又回来了，我们再也不会互相伤害。我摸了摸我的大腿内侧，那里挂着着艾伦的精液和我的血迹，我用沾有那些液体的手抚摸艾伦的嘴唇。艾伦突然惊恐地睁大眼睛，他大概是被那些血吓到了，俯身到我腿间去查看。然后他突然捧住我的脸又狂吻了一通。我们拥抱了许久才起身穿衣，悄无声息地离开房间。  
我在床上躺了两三天，这令大家很意外，因为我从不生病。再朝窗外看时，就不再有姐弟俩同时在一起的身影。花园一下子安静下来，好像从没有人在那里存在过一样。有时雨水一过，窗外就飘进一股不寻常的幽香，我才想起此时已是八月，是椴树花开了。  
这股椴树花香吸引着我起身下楼，走进花园里漫步。天还是那样懒散地阴着，凝望云层时也不会刺到眼，让我相当的放松。我踏在还潮湿着的草地上，循着香气向那几棵盛开的椴树走去。我知道椴花有这样一种特别：它们的香气散布在远离本体的地带，距离越远，香气就越浓烈，就像用气味围出的一个个圆环，在圆环的中心，你反而什么也闻不到，那时就能目睹花朵的真容了。  
香气消失的时候，我看到远处有一个熟悉的人影。从衣服我看出那是艾伦，便加快脚步走过去。走近时我才发现那不是艾伦，而是穿着艾伦的衣服，把长发拢到了前面的芙莉达。她独坐在一棵低矮的接骨木树的树干上，闲散地摇晃着双脚，手里拿着一把红色山鹃花。我停下脚步，但也已来不及回避。她转过头，用那双聪慧的黑眼睛瞥了我一眼。一身男性装束令她的美更震慑人心，也让她更令人望而生畏。她没有说话，我也无意打破这层脆弱的静谧。风从我们之间钻过，她的手忽然一松，山鹃花落了一地。我便弯下腰一支一支地将它们捡起来，重新整理成束，递回到她的手里。她轻轻拿着那束花，手上又是一松。花儿又散落到她脚下，有几支被风吹远了。我再次弯腰去捡，捡罢抬起头，发现她正冷漠地端详着我。于是我明白了。她恨我。她恨我，可却无能为力，因为她还没能对我的秘密了如指掌。我照理应当忌惮她，可我感受不到一丝一毫的恐惧，因为我周身都为一层甜蜜的空气包裹着，这份甜蜜让我根本感觉不到这近在咫尺的、已经刺进我身体里的危险带来的疼痛，也不屑为此反击。我面色如常，甚至带着友善地将山鹃花递回到她手里，行了一个礼，轻轻转身离开。  
芙莉达是第二天下午离开的。她乘坐的马车离开大门之后，艾伦在人群中悄悄拉起我的手。就像当年在训导主任眼皮底下搞一些具有反叛意义的小动作，我们已学会如何在旁人面前表现如常，并抓住可能的时机偷偷亲呢。在楼梯拐角，在打开一条缝的书房门口，在房屋背后的树下，我们或交换一个短暂的吻，或偷摸对方的身体。上课时是最不受打扰的时间。我们在椅子上依偎在一处，在桌子下甜腻腻地蹭对方的裤角，或者直接将门反锁，拉严窗帘，就肆无忌惮地在书桌前做爱。爱情使我发了疯。我不再去顾虑这样做的后果，也不去害怕艾伦是否会一直对我忠诚，我只想像现在这样，一天接着一天地将他占为己有。在无数次危险的偷情中，我教会了艾伦如何做一个温柔的情人，也学会了如何在做爱中不发出声音，但我们的行为却一天比一天放荡。欲望让我们重新认识了对方。艾伦的身体发育得很快，他的精力也越来旺盛，每天在书房里的狎昵和晚上在我房间里的欢爱已经无法满足他，我们便时不时借外出散步的机会到无人的荒野里缠绵。盛夏之中的荒原有着一年中难得一见的鲜妍，到处生机勃勃，连岩石缝里都有野花盛开。有时我们在山顶的一群巨石遗迹中间，有时在石头垒砌的垣篱旁，更多的是在盛开的欧石楠丛中，半裸或全裸着，把我们的肉体最细嫩的欢乐交付给粗粝的自然。只有在荒原我们才是绝对安全的。在这里我总能产生最多的激情，这每每令艾伦惊愕不已，在家中他永远见不到这样狂野、主动的我。我骑在艾伦身上，与他十指相握，一边感受最深入的交合，一边望着茫茫无际的草地，荒凉的景色随着头脑里的热度时而模糊，时而清晰。我最钟爱的大地啊！它们一如既往地包容我，与我分享，并守护着我的秘密。我爱这里的一切，这里发生过的一切，我对艾伦的爱有多刻骨，我对这里的爱就有多深切。  
亲爱的客人，我知道您不免为我的故事感到羞惭。谁年轻时都不免有段风流韵事，哪怕是我这样居住在穷乡僻壤的乡民。我见识过太多人，有的听到这里便面红耳赤坐立不安，有 的愤怒地对我加以责难，有的直接唾弃我之后便拂袖而去。我从不生气，相反我喜欢玩味这各种各样的反应和表情。大多数人都是多么虚伪而又愚不可及啊。至于您，我能看出您是位真正的绅士。可不是么，那些刚听到这里就把故事当成某种暗示，对我有所企图的那些客人，都被我剥夺了听完后续的权利。  
从艾伦十四岁到十五岁的这一年，我几乎没有什么清晰的记忆。我记不起那一年究竟发生了哪些具体的事，只记得我和艾伦一直在一起。我们频繁地做爱，在每一间能够独处的屋子里，在花园里无人的角落，在储存草料的柴房，在暴雨即将来临的黑沉沉的荒原。如果爱上一个孩子是种罪，那我的罪过足以让我在地狱里忍受折磨直到连天堂也毁灭。艾伦在我的爱欲中飞快地长大。在我们的一次又一次交缠中，我感到他的身体越来越结实，坚硬的骨骼和匀称饱满的肌肉逐步代替了他原先孩子气的身材，他已经能用颀长的四肢环住我了。共枕入眠时，我竟偶尔感到些微伤感——那个能大大方方跑到我的床上依偎在我怀里睡觉的孩童艾伦已经再也回不来了。现在，轮到我躺在艾伦怀抱里入睡，虽然这是另一种幸福的体验，虽然这已经成为我们在夜晚不为人知的秘密行为。当然，人对幸福是不可以挑挑拣拣的，人只能心怀感激地接受幸福，趁它还降临在你身上的时候多看它几眼，多在它的味道里沉溺几天。哪怕这种幸福是以我的堕落换来的，我也情愿堕落下去。我愿意拿出一切，来延续和艾伦在一起的时光。  
远在几英里之外的那间坐落在荒原腹地的石头小屋成了我们的秘密幽会地点。我们给它起了一个名字叫做呼啸山庄，因为那间小屋建在一座高坡上，时刻都有狂风在它的四面八方嘶吼。冬天以外的时节，每周徒步三四个小时到呼啸山庄亲热一番成了我们的必修功课，那间小屋的地面被我们仔细地打扫了一番，铺上了稻草和麻布，这样我躺在上面承受时就不至蹭伤皮肤。当然，我们也经常在中途遇到大风大雨，要么折返，要么被困在呼啸山庄里。而那些被风雨困住的夜晚，往往是最为令人心醉的时刻。由于屋顶和窗户已被我们简单地修缮过，强风和雨水不再会冲进屋里，我们得以听着窗外风雨大作的声响静静躺在简陋的“床”上，看着烛火在煤油灯罩里扑朔。这阴冷和温馨并存的气氛使我们的欲望来得更迟缓，也更浓烈。艾伦在一阵阵新鲜的水气中亲遍我的全身，接着又用手指和舌尖轮番取悦我。我从不知道艾伦还能使出这么多的花样，他所做的已经远远超过我教过他的。身上被舔舐过的湿痕在凉风吹拂下变得加倍敏感，仿佛是他用嘴在我身上开出的窗口，与我身体最私秘的内部相连通。就着屋顶落下来的一阵雨点，艾伦进入我的身体，随着外面的雨声缓慢地律动。雨声大了，他就猛烈，雨声小了，他便轻柔。我跟着他的动作随心所欲地发出呻吟，而艾伦只在到达巅峰时才大声叫喊出来。风声、雨声、呻吟声，还有他在我下体里弄出来的水声交织成独特的音响，结合眼前的黑暗一同覆盖了我浑浑噩噩的记忆。我们周身冰凉，只有相拥和交合的部位火一样发烫。我们将对方弄得筋疲力尽，雨仍下个不停。  
当我们将欲望发泄干净，只剩下头脑中的情爱的时候，我们躺在那里，安静地对望，或简短地交谈。艾伦告诉我，他对我的爱情像一颗种在眼睛里的种子，是注定好了的，从来都没有变过，也从来不是爱情以外的东西，就像一只天鹅的幼雏不会长成别的水鸟。当他第一次跳到我膝头亲吻我时，只是因为他想那样做。我爱他也并不因为我对孩童能产生特别的欲情，而是因为他是艾伦·耶格尔。我们都没有错。这一切从我们第一次见面的时候就开始了。  
“我一直在被你诱惑着。”我对艾伦说,抚摸他的脸庞。  
他听了，嘟起了嘴。“那你起初还不承认。”  
“现在我承认了。”我亲了他一下，“我现在是你的了，你也是我的了。我们一辈子都不分开。”  
艾伦眼睛里的水光闪了闪，又凑过来啃咬我的耳垂。“你发誓永远不离开我吗？”  
“我发誓。”  
他突然一口咬在我的脖子上。我惊呼一声。他说：“我要在这儿留下一个证明。”  
“干什么，难道你是个小吸血鬼吗？”我问。  
“不，我是狼人。”他说。  
我被逗笑了，抓住他的两撮头发，假装那是两只狼耳朵。“我的小狼有这世上最漂亮的毛发。”我摸着他的头发，把他的脑袋埋进我的颈窝里。他伸出双臂来环住我，像小时候那样用头使劲蹭着我的胸口，蹭得我一阵麻酥酥的。  
忽然刮来一阵凉风，吹得我打了个哆嗦。门外响起一个怪异的声音，像是门被推开的吱嘎声，又像是发情中的猫的叫声，或是一个女人痛苦到极点的呐喊声。彻骨的寒意由这阵风带了进来，我竟毛骨悚然。我向门口看去，似乎看见一团白色的影子一闪而过。一阵骇人的颤栗传遍我的全身。我抓住艾伦的胳膊。  
“我刚才好像看见幽灵了。”  
“幽灵？哈哈。”艾伦竟笑了出来，“如果真有幽灵，那它只会嫉妒我们吧？”他又翻身爬上来，再次开始与我亲昵。我还来不及感慨那个怕打雷的小艾伦已经变得这么胆大了，就被他的嘴唇夺去了声音。这一次艾伦异常兴奋，仿佛那个鬼魂的偷窥竟令他感到了危险的乐趣。我冒出阵阵冷汗，不住地发着抖，而这在艾伦看来只是性奋的信号。由于恐惧的关系，这一次我很快就攀上了高峰。我紧紧抱住艾伦的身体，只有他身上的热度才能驱走刚刚那冰冷阴森的幻觉。  
实际上，虽然那一年中我对艾伦无数次地盟誓，但我的内心始终是清醒的。我从不敢肯定我与艾伦的关系能够维持多久，毕竟事实太过显而易见了。一个有钱人家的未成年的少爷和他同为男性的、身份卑微的家庭教师成了情人，就算躲过牢狱之灾，也仍免不了遭人唾弃。对我来说，和艾伦平安度过的每一天都是对我额外的恩赐。我们能拥有的时间少得可怜，可我不甘心承认这一点，甚至连想都不愿去想。我唯一能做的就是在寻欢作乐中逃避现实。这让我这个年长的一方在情事中越来越放荡，也越来越纵容艾伦的出格行为。不管他是想蒙住我的眼，强迫我说一些羞耻的话，还是让我在非常疲惫的时候喝下他的精液，我都一概照办。我像很多年前那样再次把他宠坏了，可我不再感到内疚。  
不知不觉艾伦已快要年满十五岁。久不归家的耶格尔先生从远方来信，说要为儿子的生日举办一次宴会。仆人们得知消息，都暗暗高兴，认为终于又能从这无聊的乡下生活中透口气，见识些有趣的场面了。我虽不像米娜她们以能服侍那些上等人为荣，却也认为这对艾伦是件重大的事。只有艾伦本人对此毫无兴致。他讨厌和那些陌生的大人说话，因为根本不知如何应对。不仅如此，那些人名义上是为他的生日而来，实际一定会从头至尾谈论他听不懂的话题，并对他的未来指手画脚。总之，这场庆生宴和他艾伦·耶格尔本人一点关系都没有。  
我躺在艾伦身旁笑了，仿佛看到他在一堆丰盛的菜肴面前无精打采的样子。我对他说不用担心，只是一顿饭的功夫而已，我会在餐厅门外守着他。艾伦听罢却更沮丧了，靠过来抱住我，嘟嘟囔囔地表示他多么期望能和我共进一餐。我说那是不合规矩的，但不妨碍我们一起吃点别的东西。说着我跨到他身上，按住他的肩膀和他交换一个深吻。他终于不再抱怨了。  
在接下来的一个多星期里，所有人都忙得不可开交。那些平时鲜少用到的上等食材不是已经变质，就是根本没有。我们的住处荒僻得可怜，除了地窖中藏有一些葡萄酒以外，面粉、新鲜肉蔻、奶油、鳎鱼肉，橄榄油，每一样都要离开镇子到几小时车程以外的布拉德福德市去采购。雷伊斯太太整天拿着她写得满当当的小记事本，带着她特有的匪夷所思的骄傲近乎神经质地监督着她分配给仆人们的每一项任务。不干厨活的人都在忙着收拾客房，在房间里撒上百花香料，拍松每一个枕头,在床头放上一朵栀子花。大家料想客人们一定会在这里逗留上几天（他们没有条件在当天离开），在附近骑骑马，打打猎——如果这荒凉的鬼地方也有什么猎物可打的话——但愿他们不会踩到蛇。我包揽了大部分清洁打扫的工作，这恰好也是我的特长。刚巧，我第一次委身于艾伦的那个小房间也被当成了客房的其中一间。我一丝不苟地清扫那里的每一个角落，心里有几分惋惜，这里本来残留着几丝令人怀念的情欲的气味，现在我不得不亲手消灭它的痕迹。  
而我的这份认真在几天后演变成一种讽刺。客人们在艾伦生日的当天下午陆续到来，清冷的庄园一下子热闹起来。我对这类社交场合向来憷头，加之我身份的特殊，便只站在楼上远远地望着。来访的多是耶格尔先生生意上的朋友（我仔细打量了他们每一个人，但很遗憾，没能发现任何社会地位以外的价值），他们带来了各式各样的威士忌和红茶做礼物。耶格尔先生的妹妹，艾伦的姑妈菲·弗里兹太太也来了，带着她的女儿芙莉达·弗里兹。艾伦用中规中矩的礼仪问候了母女俩，既没对他的表姐表现出多少热情，也没让旁人看出端倪。而我，在一旁久久惊异于自己的迟钝，因为我竟完全没有想到过芙莉达会来参加艾伦的生日庆典。我沉浸在幸福中的时日太久，已经完全忘了这么一个人的存在，以至于现在反倒慌了神，不知接下来这几天该如何应付过去，也终于明白艾伦此前的烦躁从何而来。芙莉达的客房被安排在我最悉心打扫过的那间——我为了清除残存在那个房间每一寸缝隙里的情欲痕迹，几乎把地毯和墙面刷掉了一层皮。我看着她走进房间，关上房门，突然胃里一阵翻涌，跑到一个角落干呕起来。  
如果说在那个快活的晚上只有两个人始终郁郁寡欢，那大概就是我和艾伦了。我们两人一个默不作声地坐在杯盏交错的餐厅里的一群陌生人中间，听他们争论自己三年以后的去处应该是剑桥还是牛津；一个独自躺在阁楼狭窄的床上，呆呆地回想近一年来发生的事情。阴霾重新悬在了我的头顶。我感到芙莉达那双冰冷的、陨石一般的黑眼睛始终居高临下地看着我们。只要她在，就不会善罢甘休。我再也无法独自待下去，一种迫在眉睫的恐慌令我从床上爬起来，走下楼梯。等我反应过来的时候，我已经站在紧闭的餐厅大门前。  
我站了一会儿，跟端着盘子走出餐厅门的佩特拉碰了个正着。她惊呼了一声“利威尔先生”，问我是不是饿了想吃些东西。不等我回答，她便跑进厨房，端着一盘鹅肝冻糕回来，偷偷示意我拿上一块，并说今天晚上的事情太多，我们这些人的晚饭只能自行解决了。我将食物放进嘴里，向她道谢，她便打开餐厅门走进去。门开的一瞬间我正对上艾伦的视线，他看上去比我想象中还要闷闷不乐。几位女士围坐在他身边逗他说话，她们脖子上、耳垂上的首饰泛出的反光竟将他那张漂亮而阴沉的脸照得明晃晃的。我将口中的鹅肝咀嚼干净，饥饿感却被调动出来，忍不住用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇周遭的咸味。艾伦一直朝我这边直直地望着，直到门缝完全闭合。  
仿佛被魔鬼驱使着似的，我竟不顾体面地走上前去将耳朵贴在门上，偷听餐厅里面的谈话声。我听见一个男人讲话的声音，那是耶格尔先生。“磨炼是必要的，”他说，“不管是去伦敦还是曼切斯特，或是更远的欧洲。这样的话，艾伦学的法语就能派上用场了。到那个时候，芙莉达，你还愿意等他吗？”  
“跟一生的婚约比起来，几年的等待又算的了什么？”这是芙莉达的声音。  
我心中一凉，又听见一个年长女性的声音说：“是的，这当然是一段良缘。不过我想对艾伦来说，谈论这些还为时过早，他毕竟才刚刚十五岁……而芙莉达，我的女儿，你现在已经满十八岁了，身边也不乏体面的追求者，再慎重考虑一下也无妨……”  
我把耳朵从门板上移开，不想再听到更多的谈话内容。我倒退几步靠在墙上，为我和艾伦的前景苦恼万分。然而片刻之后，身体里灼烧的欲情就代替了头脑中的焦虑。只要熬过这个晚上，事情就会变得好起来，我这么告诉自己。接着，我的意识就被想和艾伦做爱这一疯狂的念头占据了。为了让自己冷静下来，我跑到厨房后门外的后院里，用榨水机里的水将自己的脑袋浇了个透。  
等我回到走廊里，宾客们已经用餐完毕，陆续前往会客室。在通往二层的楼梯上我碰到正在四处找我的艾伦。他醉醺醺的问了一句你去哪了，就一把将我按在墙上亲吻起来。我被 他的鲁莽吓到了，连忙挣脱出来：“我记得我告诫过你不要喝酒！”  
“我被她们耍了……威士忌真辣啊……”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“你的头发怎么湿了？对了，刚才在门外，你舔嘴唇的样子真可爱，是在诱惑我吗……”他将脸贴近了我，呛人的酒精味儿扑面而来。“利威尔先生，我们做爱吧……”  
“你疯了吗？客人们就在楼下。”我偏过头躲避着他的嘴唇：“别忘了今天是什么日子。”  
“是我的生日啊，我的利威尔先生，”他用狎昵中带着尊敬的口吻笑着说，“我可还记得去年我过生日时您是怎么犒劳我的。那天我抓着您的脚踝操了您三次，后两次还是您主动要的，最后您还喝下了我的东西呢……”  
“噢，你可真是恬不知耻，艾伦。”我几乎呻吟出来，刚刚压抑下去的欲望又蹿升上来，只得迎上他的嘴唇和他接吻。艾伦得寸进尺，捉住我的手放在他的胯下，我便摸到一根已经涨硬得弯曲起来的物事。理智还在劝说我不要和一个醉酒的小鬼一般见识的时候，艾伦已经一把抄起我的腰朝顶层的阁楼走去。“喂，注意点，别被路过的人看见了。”我悄声抗议道。然而没有人有闲工夫从这里经过。进了我的房间，我便被狠狠摔在床上。  
艾伦甚至都没有耐心脱光衣服，就解开裤子让我舔他的性器。我用舌尖碰了碰他的前端，绕着伞头的沟槽舔了一圈，然后一口吞入。他的器物在我嘴里抽动了几下，又胀大了一些，一股汗的咸味弥漫开来。在我用嘴取悦他的时候，他一把撕开了我的衬衫，野蛮地揉捏我的上半身。酒精让我的小狗崽变成了一头猛兽。我跪在他的两腿间，膝盖被地板硌得发痛，不久下颚就酸麻得没了力气，艾伦干脆抓着我的头动起胯来，很快就射在了我嘴里。然而这仅仅是个开始。他把我弄到床上，从后面褪下我的裤子，用舌头和手指探入我，在里面飞快地捣鼓着。因为醉酒的缘故，艾伦的动作有些兴奋过头，我不得不捂住自己的嘴才不至喊出声来，很快就在他的手里高潮了一次，把床单弄的湿漉漉的。所有这一切的节奏都太快了，快得让我招架不住。“喂艾伦，”我回过头试图说些什么让他清醒一点，“你今天究竟喝了多少种威士忌？Adnams？还是St George’s？哈……轻点，已经够了……”  
“我不知道……我记得是一个蓝色的瓶子，很漂亮……” 他含含混混地回答，听不出是否清醒。说完他从我体内抽出了手指，开始温柔地亲吻我的后颈，蝴蝶骨，然后顺着脊背中间的凹陷一路亲吻到腰眼和臀缝。我感到安心了些，便放松身体趴在枕头上。但接下来我发现自己想错了。他突然架起我的腰，将一根热得发烫的粗大玩意毫无预警地捅进我的身体里，不等我适应就前后大幅抽插起来。我还没来得及喊出声，就被艾伦的手掌堵住了嘴，只能发出一些微不可闻的闷哼。很快我就无力维持重心，上半身软倒下来，艾伦的性器也从我下身滑了出去。他再次托起我的腰，掰开我的臀部用了比之前更大的力道插进去。他这幅凶狠的阵势吓到了我，但奇怪的是，我的兴奋感也被调动了出来。在下体被撑开的刺痛中，有那么一丝酸溜溜的快感产生在不可名状的位置，一会儿被痛楚掩盖过去，一会儿又明显地升腾上来。直到我的眼泪流了满脸，从口鼻溢出的液体浸湿了他的手，他也仍然没有放缓动作，只是一次比一次猛力地操干着。我感到我被他蹂躏了，甚至强暴了，但却莫名其妙地觉得高兴，回想起来，他上一次这么凶狠还是我们第一次做的时候。我不知道我为什么会喜欢如此激烈的方式，似乎只有这样我才能强烈而真实地感到我们在相互占有着对方。艾伦一言不发地提起我的一条腿，将我翻弄成侧躺的姿势，继续用这个姿势更深入地侵犯我。我们的下体交合处开始发出熟悉的、蠢不可及的液体飞溅声，那张破木头床也逐渐承受不住艾伦的猛烈动作，发出吱吱嘎嘎的噪音，仿佛要塌了似的。床头一下一下地撞着墙，声音就像直接撞在我的头骨上——所幸这是阁楼，墙那头没有任何东西。在一番加速冲撞之后，一股液体从我体内流出来，他终于释放了。  
我瘫在床上，而艾伦瘫在我身上，我们一起大口喘息。他总算清醒了一些，拨开我脸侧的一缕湿发，看到我湿得一塌糊涂的脸，开始担心地呼唤我的名字。 “你这个小疯子。”我气若游丝地骂道。他连忙道歉，我却吻住了他的嘴。“不过我喜欢。要不要再干我一次？”  
这一次我被他提起双腿，大幅度地向后翻折过去，从后背到臀部都高高地悬空着，艾伦就从那上面直直地插入我的躯干。血液飞速倒流进我的头部，我憋得面色通红，眼里艾伦的影像竟变得模糊了。我伸出手去够他的脖子，将他拉下来与我接吻。这真是一个丑陋到极点的体位，我们就像一对在母腹中纠缠的连体胎儿，从上到下没有一处不贯通着。艾伦这一次就有节制多了，仿佛终于记起了最大限度地让我愉悦的方法，深深浅浅地用顶端擦过我的敏感带，把最强烈的刺激都留在那里。我被他操干到意识模糊，沉浸在一种恬不知耻的快乐里，无数次地逼近高潮的边缘。门口响起声音的时候，我的快感正攀升到最高处，等我偏过头在门缝里发现一只黑色眼睛时，已经来不及了，我不受控制地呻吟了一声，同时射在自己的脖子上。此时艾伦还没停下动作，我的精液和他的汗珠一起滴下来，恐惧感和舒爽感同时令我出了一身冷汗。“艾伦，快停下，”我声音发抖，“艾伦，别做了，门外有人……”  
之后的那十几秒是我这辈子经历的最恐怖的瞬间。艾伦的动作丝毫不见停，反而越来越激烈，显然他也正要抵达顶峰。他是不可能停下来的，就和刚才的我一样，同为男性的我最清楚这点，所以后来一直没有因为这个责怪他。等到他再次在我体内射精完毕，才抬起一双愤怒的眼睛看向门口。门竟然没锁，这大概是我们当时唯一共同的想法，当然，是谁的疏漏已经不重要了。随着一声悠长的“吱呀”声，门又慢慢打开了一点，一个白衣女人站在门前。这次不是幽灵，而是她，芙莉达。我惊恐地捂住了嘴。艾伦腾地跳下了地，赤裸着上身就去了门口，我则留在床上，惊慌失措地翻找自己的衣裤，才想起上衣已经被艾伦撕得没法穿了。同时我听见艾伦和芙莉达的争吵声，听见艾伦说她是“偷窥狂”，而芙莉达骂我是“伪君子”，“贱货”，“男妓”。我总算摸索着穿好衣服，正要过去劝阻他们，便听见一声尖叫，楼梯上传来一阵扑通扑通的滚动声。再看门口，只剩艾伦一个人呆立在那儿。“你干了些什么？”我叫道，赶到门口，接着便看见下面第二个楼梯拐角处，芙莉达一动不动地躺在那里。艾伦，他竟失手把自己的表姐推下了楼梯！  
“怎么办？我不是有意的……”艾伦喃喃道，“我只是听见她那样说你非常生气……”  
“现在说什么都晚了。”我用嘶哑得不成样的声音说：“艾伦，我们都将要为此付出代价……”  
楼梯上的动静马上引来了一群人。仆人们，客人们，听说出了事都纷纷赶了过来。那是怎样一副妙不可言的画面啊。那些有头有脸的上等人物纷纷发出惊呼，看见楼梯中间横倒着摔断脖子的芙莉达，而楼顶的一扇门前站着他们刚在晚宴上祝福过的艾伦少爷，赤裸着上半身，解开的裤裆下还露着一截勃起的阴茎；艾伦的背后站着我，一个矮小苍白，同样衣衫不整的黑头发男人，正试图为艾伦提上裤子。为首的雷伊斯太太用她手里的烛灯照着芙莉达的脸，探了探她的鼻息，登时面色煞白。“利威尔·阿克曼先生，”她从牙齿缝里一字一顿地念出我的全名，“这究竟是怎么回事？”  
我僵硬地走下楼梯，来到她面前，嘴唇颤抖了几下，最终一言未发。她盯着我看了许久，突然狠狠地扇了我一个耳光。我竟被这个耳光打得一个趄趔，再直起身来时，嘴角流下一线鲜血。艾伦紧跟着我跑下来，将我拦在身后，说都是他的错，都是他逼强迫我的。我暗自苦笑，艾伦这番维护我的姿态反而让我们的关系暴露无遗。但我心里还是有几分高兴，为我最后还是被他爱着。  
当天晚上我就被赶出了耶格尔家。我甚至没来得及收拾完行李，一些放在书房里的书籍，给艾伦画的法语卡片，还有我们一起制作过的植物标本都留在了那个家里。他们还算慷慨地为我叫了一辆马车，这样我就能以最快的速度从他们的少爷身边远远地滚开了。在我提着箱子踉踉跄跄地走向马车时，艾伦叫着我的名字从后面追了上来，我将箱子摔在地上，和他紧紧拥抱在一块。艾伦一边哭着亲吻我，一边不住地说抱歉，说以后他一定会接我回来的，请我一定等着他。我泪流满面地抚摸他的头发，说没关系，这种事情早晚会发生，我会等他的。我们又说了些道别的话，就被赶来的仆人拉开了。  
我坐上马车之后，便再也抑制不住悲痛，放声大哭起来。长时间的哭泣令我浑身瘫软，眼前发黑，连端坐的力气都失去了。我在车厢地板上蜷缩成一团，就这样不停地痛哭着，眼泪湿透了领口和袖口。我拼命回想刚才与艾伦一起度过的最后一个晚上，回想每一个细节，生怕现在不回想，以后就会失去这些宝贵的记忆。我想起刚才与艾伦做爱的姿势，想他的动作和神情，想自己身体的感觉；我想起他嘴唇的触感，想起他沉浸在情欲中的疯狂眼神，想起他是怎样对我撒娇的，又是怎样诱惑我的；他最后猛然拔出我的身体时发出的那一声淫糜的水声；想起两年来我们共享的每一次快乐，此前他带给我的每一次伤害和心动；想起我第一次和他见面时，他就那样跳上我的膝盖，说：“你真好看，我可以吻你吗？”  
我不知道究竟怎样才能止住自己的泪水。我想起走的时候我甚至没来得及清洗自己，现在臀缝里还含着他的精液。我不由自主地把手伸进自己的腿间，等待着，让那些粘稠的体液滑进手掌心。除了回忆，我身上和艾伦有关的东西就只剩下这些了，我不能够再失去它们。我颤抖着将他的精液捧在手里，像疯子一样嗅着，舔舐着，吞下肚子，就好像它们通过这种方式永远地成了我的所有物一样。我甚至嫉妒起那些女人，她们根本不需要像我这么做，就能在体内孕育出能够纪念情人的最好东西。我不禁掩面而泣，将手中最后一点粘液和着泪水涂抹在脸上，然后我发狂般地大笑，笑到眼前发黑，在地板上昏厥过去。

至此，我在故事中最幸福的一段日子就已彻底结束。不管您同情与否，这些经历都已构成我的一部分，而我除了承受别无他法。离开耶格尔家时我已经二十七岁，人生最宝贵的一段年华都已经献了出去。我回到位于镇子另一头郊外的，十几年未归的家，那里还是像以前那样破旧简陋，仅能供给我一个容身之处。头两天，我连清扫房间里的尘土和蛛网的劲头都没有，就那样不吃不喝地在脏兮兮的床上躺着。第三天，有人敲响了我家的门，我等了半天才起身把门打开。我万万没想到来的是佩特拉。她胳膊上挎了一个篮子，里面是面包和火腿一类的食物，还有一个厚厚的包裹，里面装着所有我遗留在那边的小物件。她还交给我一个钱袋，里头的钱够我改善这一年的生活，尽管我说临走时已经带上了自己这些年的积蓄，她还是硬把钱塞给了我。她说这些都是艾伦要她带给我的，他很担心我会出什么事情。她见我面容憔悴，也面露悲伤之色。我连忙问她艾伦怎么样了，她忽然掉下泪来，说老爷已经把他送走了，很可能是从伦敦去了法国。出了这样的事情，艾伦无论如何也不能在这里待下去了。  
我只是木讷地听着她哭泣，心里说不清是悲伤还是痛悔，我想我的精神大概已经到极限了。我听见她断断续续地说，艾伦走了，利威尔先生您也不在了，家里一下子变得死气沉沉的，又因为发生了那样的事，大家都又伤心，又害怕，很多人都不想在那里继续呆下去了。“你们难道不恨我吗？”我问，“都是因为我艾伦才会离开。”“可您又能错到哪里去呢？”她眼泪汪汪地望着我，“您和我们一样，都是爱着艾伦的人啊。”  
听到这话，我的眼泪终于夺眶而出。原来不止我一个人沉浸在痛苦之中，原来这世上竟还有人愿意理解我。我又恢复了饥饿感和想活下去的念头，因为佩特拉对我说，只要活着，就有机会再见到艾伦。她还说只要有空就会过来看我，哪怕会因此受到责罚，因为这是艾伦嘱托她的。我们又互相安慰了一番，她才起身告辞。我在门口郑重地与她道别，目送她远去，却没想到那就是我见她的最后一面。  
艾伦走后的第三个月，小镇爆发了一场瘟疫。没人知道起因是什么。也许是突然转暖的天气助长了病菌的传播，也许是不慎被污染的水源，也许是鼠类横行了太久……总之，黑死病的魔爪飞快地伸向每一个人，很快把这个与世无争的小镇变成了人间地狱。焚烧尸体的黑烟时刻飘在人的头顶，人们一个接一个的死去，医生还没来得及赶到，镇上的人口就减少了大半。人们试了各种各样的方法消灭疫情，往路面和井水里撒石灰，用酒擦拭病人的身体，都无济于事。不出一个月，镇上就不剩几个活人了。  
我只庆幸艾伦早已离开此地。我将自己关在家中，躺在床上等死，可一个月过去，我发现自己竟还活着。像少年时代从夺走我弟妹的那场瘟疫中幸存一样，我似乎又一次成了死神的漏网之鱼。我浑浑噩噩地撑着，不知过了多久，再次有人敲响我的房门。  
敲门的声音很响，不像佩特拉或其他我熟知的人。我将门打开一条缝，朝外看去，骤然吓出一身冷汗。三个身披黑袍的人站在门口，每个人的头上都带着一副白森森的鸟嘴面具。为首的人出示了一张证明，说他们是政府派来的，并问我是不是利威尔·阿克曼本人。  
“你们找我有什么事？”我很紧张，我想他们说不定是来抓我的，毕竟我和艾伦的事足够我在牢狱里待上好几年。  
“我们来这边处理瘟疫的事情，顺便受格里沙·耶格尔先生所托，请你去他家一趟。”  
我简单地梳洗了一下，确认自己的形象不至于太颓废之后，便跟他们的马车走了。路上他们也给了我一个鸟嘴面具示意我带上。这让我想到最坏的结果，便问耶格尔家的其他人怎么样了。  
“你不知道吗？只剩耶格尔先生一个人了。恐怕连他也活不到明天，所以要向你交代一些事情。”  
我手脚冰凉地随他们走进我万分熟悉的那所宅邸。屋里四处蒙着白布，寂静得像座墓穴。少了在其间生活的人们，房子显得空旷而又阴森。我走进耶格尔先生所在的卧室，坐在离床边很远的一把椅子上。我不知他是昏迷着，还是醒着。许久，我听见他费力地喘了几口气。  
“是你来了吗，利威尔？”  
“是的，是我。”我说。  
疾病把这个正处在壮年阶段的男人变得像八十岁的老人一样衰弱。艾伦就要失去他的父亲了。这悲惨的情景理应勾起我的同情，但我的心灵仿佛已经枯萎，再不能产生任何感觉。  
“我……就要死了。”他突然说。  
我沉默着，面无表情，就像戴在我脸上的那副面具。  
“而你……会活着。这是上天的安排。”  
“……变成这样，也有我的责任……”他又喘了一会儿气。“我曾经是非常信任你的……因此也憎恨过你……但这都不重要了。都毫无意义。”  
我的眼前出现艾伦的脸。这一切为什么会发生，又为什么会落到如此地步？如果有机会重来，一切还会重演吗？我曾多次想像过。结论是，无论重来多少次，我都逃不掉，也不会后悔。因此我没有开口说抱歉。  
“艾伦他……总有一天会回来。那时候，这里已经没有人在了。”他的声音越来越微弱。“可我希望，他回家的时候，这里至少能有一个人在等他……”  
我慢慢抬起头。耶格尔先生正朝我的方向看着。  
“请你答应我，一直在这里等他回来……”  
“我答应你。”我说。一滴泪从我的面具下滚落，掉在我的手上。  
三小时后，耶格尔先生呼出了最后一口气，他休息了。

我就这样重新住进耶格尔家中。耶格尔先生立下遗嘱，把财产留给艾伦继承，在艾伦回来接手之前，一切交予我保管。这是多么荒诞啊。我突然摇身一变成了这个家的主人，一时间竟无所适从。偌大的房子常常令我出神：童年艾伦的欢笑声似乎还在我耳边回荡，客厅里的那架钢琴似乎昨天还被弹奏过，风吹动长长的落地纱帘，我总觉得艾伦就躲在那后头，跟我玩捉迷藏。有一次我路过餐厅，竟听见佩特拉和米娜的说话声，好像她们马上就要从厨房里走出来，将下午茶端到花园里去。我仍旧住在我原先位于阁楼的房间，因为我根本不敢走进其他屋子，不想再勾起任何回忆了。事到如今，我才意识到耶格尔先生留给我的是多么严酷的惩罚——孤独，巨大的孤独，我将在这空旷的大宅里长久地孤独下去，不知究竟要等多少年。白天，我将自己幽闭在房间里，苦苦盼望着艾伦写给我的信；晚上，天光一消退，我就成为恐惧的饵食。我惧怕高大的落地窗外黑洞洞的夜空，那黑暗仿佛能吞噬我心中所有的光，我只能每天用窗帘和烛灯将它挡在外面。只有当想念艾伦想得快要发疯的时候，我才打开他房间的门，从衣橱里翻出一件他穿过的衣服，躺在床上闻着他的味道自慰。艾伦并不能以这样的方式离我更近一些，但我可以把自己拉回过去，哪怕是片刻，我也觉得我的回忆活了过来。  
天气一天天变冷，花园里的花朵也枯萎了。紫阳花由蓝转红，最后变成枯败的褐紫色。黑夜变得一天比一天长。我在对艾伦的思念中迅速地苍老下去，接连数月难以入睡，然后又困在恶梦中无法醒来。我梦见过我和艾伦站在狂风呼啸的山坡上，旁边的木杆上挂着一只吊死的獾，獾的尸体和艾伦的长发一起随风飘摆；梦见过身穿男装的芙莉达·弗里兹的幽灵在房子里四处游走；梦见我在一个黑沉沉的日子里跪在一间装饰诡异的屋子中央和艾伦交媾，他身披黑袍，沉默而凶暴。我的头被蒙在黑袍之下，脖子像被掐住似的呼吸困难，似在遭受一场绞刑。我回头看去，发现插在自己身体里的竟是一副尖锐的鸟嘴面具。它用黑黢黢的眼洞窥伺着我，发出一串诡谲的尖笑声，一下子捅穿了我的肠子。我大叫着从梦中惊醒，听见寒风吹着雨点沙沙地撞击在窗户上。我几乎忘了，这曾是我最喜欢的一种声音。这雨声将我带离了这间房子，我突然意识到我还有最后一个朋友，那就是我的大地，我的荒原。  
我迎着风雨走上那条熟悉的老路。太阳正在落山，天空正慢吞吞地从大地上收回最后一丝光线。无论是阴云滚滚的天空，随风摇曳的枯草，还是那种半明半暗的、介于阴界和阳界之间的幽冥气氛，都没有任何改变。荒原是这样忠实于它自身，维持着几万年来一成不变的样子，它的冥古不化现在看来更像是一种坚韧，而我又多少次从这种坚韧中得到继续活下去的勇气。我将斗篷的兜帽卸下，伸展双臂迎接那寒风和雨水。总有一天，我将变成它的一部分，和它永远地在一起，让它接纳我的痛苦，我不会再苦苦地思念艾伦，不会再有不甘和恐惧。一想到它始终在这里默默等待着我，我就感到莫大的安慰。  
我不觉又来到呼啸山庄。石屋里的稻草和麻布已被雨水浸泡过数次，变得破烂不堪。我在上面和衣躺下，听着外面愈来愈大的雨声。滚滚的雷声由远及近，终于窗外也亮起闪电。如果小时候的艾伦在这里，一定会躲在我怀中瑟瑟发抖吧。正当我沉浸在甜蜜而苦涩的回忆中时，又一道闪电照亮了屋子，在一瞬间的白昼中，我看见一个长发披肩的女人的身影。  
我大叫一声冲出屋子。掺杂着冰雹的大雨在狂风的夹带下从四面八方拍击着我，我看不清方向，也不知该往哪里跑。不管我逃到哪里，它都紧跟在我身后。我认定这是芙莉达朝我索命的鬼魂，脑中只有一个念头，就是再见到艾伦之前决不能跟它走。不知不觉我冲上了石屋后面的山坡，来到坡顶。冰雹在这里最为猛烈，它们砸在我的头和身体上，仿佛一场鞭笞之刑。我的头发很快结了冰，衣服也湿透了，终于筋疲力尽，跪倒在泥泞中。  
“来呀！你这幽怨的、可怜的鬼魂啊！！”我用自己都认不出的撕裂声音对着它大吼道：“诅咒我，憎恨我吧！就像诅咒和憎恨你自己一样！因为我们都是些同样被爱害苦了的可悲的人啊！！”  
一道血红色的闪电直直击中远处的原野，整个天空被映照成一片铁锈色，仿佛世界末日来临。接着响起一声炸雷，震得我的两只耳朵嗡嗡作响。世界仿佛安静了片刻，听不见雨声和冰雹声。哗然作响的噪音再次响起时，我听见山坡下的石屋发出一阵沉闷的声音，低头看去，竟是屋舍的整个房顶都塌了下来。那个幽灵不知去向，再也没有出现。我爬回石屋的残垣旁，瑟缩在一块木板下，逐渐失去了意识。再睁开眼时，黎明还未到来，天空却已放晴，一条璀璨的银河悬在我头顶，一直延伸到遥远的地平线的下方，像神播向大地的一把种子凝固在夜空的水田中。

从那以后，我终于不再受噩梦困扰。我的时间在被不断拉伸和锻造之后，变得纤长而柔韧，我曾以为它会在在某些时刻折断，但它终究没有。对艾伦的思念也被一并熔炼了进去，我可以与这思念共存，而又不为它所苦。我在回忆中生活着。每年秋天，我目送沃顿荒原上的野雁南飞，又在每年春天等到它们归来。我喂养镇上留下来的两只野猫，目睹它们在几年后逐渐变成一个庞大的家族。我学会了照顾马匹，学会了记账，学会了用园艺和绘画来消磨时间。我在客厅窗外我种下了一株蔷薇，它们攀附着墙慢慢生长，在一年后长成了一颗心的形状。日子在平静中慢慢过去。当野雁第四次归来时，我收到了艾伦寄来的信。  
信很简短，几乎像是试探着寄回来的，然而看得出信纸非常考究，上面印有我不认识的纹章，散发着一股陌生而优雅的香气。艾伦在信中表达了对我的想念，并透漏了一些他的近况，虽然我不太看得懂那些生意上的事情。事实上，我喜悦得几乎一个字也看不懂了。我亲吻着那封信朝外跑去，一边挥舞着信纸，一边对着空旷的荒原大喊：“看啊，这是艾伦，艾伦给我写信了！”而我的朋友们，荒原上的欧石楠、苔藓和荒草，都静静地凝视着我，回以沉默的祝福。我倒在它们中间，把我的泪水浇灌在它们的根茎上。阳光暖暖地打在我身上，仿佛也在垂怜我似的久久没有移开。  
我在那之后的几年中又和艾伦通了几次信。为了能让我的信快速送达，我每次都会骑马到布拉德福德将信扔进那里的邮筒，等信和寄信的过程已经成为我孤独生活中最大的乐趣和支柱。“回来吧，”我在信中热切地写道，“回你的故乡来，哪怕只是让我看看你，看看我的小艾伦现在长成什么样子了……”然而艾伦一直没提回来的事，只说生意很忙，无法定下行程。不过他经常给我寄回一些小小的纪念品，有城市的风景速写，有法国的明信片，上面画着戴时髦帽子的男人女人，也有时候是一首他写的小诗。他还说起各种各样的见闻，建造在塞纳河桥上的房子，光线在特定时刻穿越卢浮宫里的艺术品折射出的奇妙反光。我能看出他在那座城市里是多么如鱼得水，只可惜那是一个我永远无法读懂的地方。  
在和艾伦通信的第三年，他终于在信中提到要回家来。我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，又将信反反复复看了两遍，明白他确实是要在一个月之后回来。我喜不自胜但又忐忑不已地度过了三十天，每时每刻都坐立难安，甚至不知该如何布置家里的摆设。我每天在镜中端详自己的脸，总觉得从前艾伦记忆中的那个形象已经不知去向。艾伦回来看到家里的样子，会觉得陌生吧？看到现在的我，会觉得失望吗？可我是如此的想见到艾伦，竟不自觉抛下了这些自惭形秽的念头，心里只装满了期盼。  
那天，马车的声音早早地在庭院里响起。我只身出门迎接。那辆车上没有多少行李，透过车窗能看见艾伦独自坐在里面。艾伦走下来的时候我几乎屏住了呼吸，他长高了，身材变得比以前健壮，但仍很优美。他留长了头发，像法国人流行的那样束在脑后，打一个小蝴蝶结装饰。衣服是我从没见过的新鲜样式，非常可体。他的眼睛还是那么高贵漂亮，有了如今这身装扮的衬托，就好比贵重的宝石终于有了与之相衬的盒子，更加熠熠生辉。我还在呆呆地望着，他就已几步走到我的面前，握住我的手。“您一点都没变。”他用比我记忆中低沉许多的嗓音对我说，顿时激得我全身战栗起来。当他弯下腰用那种陌生的礼节亲吻我两边的面颊时，我才意识到他已经高大到需要我踮起脚尖才能够到他的脸了。  
我的紧张令很多我想象了很久的问候都没能在见面的那一刻说出来。我将他领进屋，问他午餐想吃些什么。他没回答，只上前搂住了我。果不其然，他已经不是从前那个青涩的男孩，他的行动变得更加成熟和直接，不带丝毫犹豫。我们就在客厅的沙发上狂热地亲吻起来。我的身体太久没有经历过情事，变得又僵硬又敏感，只要被触碰就会一阵酥痒，就这样在他的摆布下完全失去了抵抗能力，任由他将我抱上卧室的床。他解开我的上衣纽扣，及其娴熟地进行之后的一系列动作，带着一种我从未见过的准确与温柔，没有了小时候的莽撞和急切，多了些温文尔雅和深不可测的耐力。他将我嵌在床里，一边缓缓动着下身，一边轻轻地亲吻我的锁骨。他做得如此体贴，几乎没让我感觉到任何疼痛，反而是我急切地用双腿缠上他的腰，示意他可以动得再肆意些。于是艾伦抬起我的一条腿压了下来，进入得比之前更深，也更快。他的长发随着这动作散开了，发梢扫在我的脸上，我在他头发的笼罩下看见一张成熟男人的脸，既陌生又熟悉，只有那双眼睛里漂浮的金箔没有任何变化。每当快感令他颤抖，那些金箔就抖落下来，洒进我的眼睛。最后，他还是不可避免地粗暴了片刻，但也就是这样的片刻让我找回了从前那个我熟悉的艾伦。  
我们在床上相对而卧，无言地注视着对方。我非常满足。方才那阵久违的幸福感令我滋生了一些幻想。“艾伦，你还走吗？”我摸着他的头发，问了一个显而易见的问题。  
他突然变得严肃，坐起身来。“我这次回来就是想和你商量这件事。”他说：“我想请你跟我一起走，利威尔。”  
“什么？”我仿佛没听懂他的话。  
他又重复了一遍。“我想带你到法国去生活。”  
我完全呆愣在原地。这句理应打动大多数人的承诺并没有让我感到快乐。他又说事情有些复杂，需要慢慢从头讲起。前些年他在法国刚刚稳定下来，那里就爆发了大革命，国王被砍掉了头，贵族们也在权力斗争中无可幸免。“当时我有一位叫做尤弥尔的贵族朋友，也因为被牵连被判斩首。出事前他把他的未婚妻托付给了我，让她改名换姓后做了我名义上的妻子，因为这是当时唯一能救她命的办法。”他又接着往下说了些别的，但我已经无法集中精神了。我只断断续续听到他说了“一起生活”、“清白”、“暂时的”、“事业”这些字眼，但无法把它们串接到一起。我只觉得脑子里隆隆作响，全身的血液似乎都凝滞了，我僵硬地穿上衣服，对他说我想出去透透气。“您听到我说的话了吗？”他急忙抓住我的肩膀，语气又变得恭敬起来：“您对此怎么想？”  
“别碰我。”我莫名的委屈，打掉了他的手。眼泪竟然已经在我眼眶里打转。“我不知道……这太突然了。为什么不在信里告诉我？”  
“我怕那更会让您接受不了，我宁可当面向您解释……”  
“不，这没什么不同……”我疲惫地说。  
“我知道我亏欠了您太多，过去都是我不懂事。可是现在我想让您过上好日子。像我刚才说的，我已经在法国有了稳定的事业，您想要的我都能给您，至于希斯特利亚，她就像是我的一位朋友，我们三人一起生活的时间不会太久，我会……”  
“不要再说了！”我突然厉声打断他。“艾伦，你根本不了解我。你也给不了我想要的东西。”  
“为什么？难道比起跟我一起走，留在这个荒蛮贫穷的地方对您来说才是更幸福的事吗？这种孤独的生活您还要过上多久？我不能再让这里艰苦的环境继续摧残您的身心了……”  
我一拳打在他的下巴上，他闭上了嘴，向后栽去。  
“我不会离开这片荒原的，死也不会！”我大吼道。  
我甩下艾伦，头也不回地走出大门。艾伦已经完全忘却了我对他的教育。巴黎的浮华生活害了他，竟让他变得如此厌弃自己的家乡。可我该对他失望吗？还是对自己的期待落空感到恼怒呢？事到如今，我不知该恨那场革命，还是恨那个改变了他的国家，可从头回想，造成这一切的又何尝不是我自己呢？我感到宿命是如此可怕，泪水又渐渐模糊了视线。我是无论如何也离不开这里的。如果余生不能再看见这片土地，我活着还有什么意义？假如没有艾伦的生活是种煎熬，那么离开故乡的生活简直就是地狱。我只觉得心神恍惚，漫无目的地走着，走着，想去找我的朋友们，让它们像以前那样给我安慰。就这样，我在荒原上越走越远，越走越偏僻。我走到一片半人多高的草丛中，被路边突然窜出的一条蝰蛇咬中了左脚踝。当追上来的艾伦终于找到我时，我已经被扩散到全身的毒素夺去了生命。  
我看着艾伦抱着我的尸体放声痛哭。不远处是一大片盛开的欧石楠，它们笼罩在一片凄迷的雾中，茫茫然延伸至不知何处。艾伦就这样踩着这片欧石楠将我一路抱回家中。他从行李箱里掏出一把手枪，坐在我旁边，最后一次亲吻了我的嘴唇后，对着自己的太阳穴扣动了扳机。  
您怎么了？为什么在瑟瑟发抖？难道听我讲了这么长的时间，您还没有意识到，我也只是这莽莽荒原上的一个游魂吗？没错，这一切都发生在五十多年前的一七九六年，我不到三十四岁便英年早逝，在这所宅子里坚守到现在。看看您那张煞白的脸！您和我从前的客人一样无趣，一旦热切追求的神秘事物降临在自己眼前，就马上吓破了胆。  
什么？您问艾伦去了哪里？  
您还没有发现吗？  
艾伦他就在你身后啊！大概是我们的说话声把他吵醒了。他一向讨厌这种事，您还是自求多福吧……

清晨的阳光照进这间破败的客厅。落满尘土的地毯上，翻倒着一把同样破旧的椅子。像传闻中的一样，几十年间，人们在夜间听到老宅里传出兴味盎然的谈话声，然而到了天明，那些大胆的旅客没有一个能从大门里走出来。几十年间，住在附近的人们都默契地保守着这个秘密，他们将这座老宅叫做艾伦和利威尔的旅店，那里面住着一对相爱着的，又喜欢给陌生人讲故事的鬼魂。

END.


End file.
